Je ne vous aime pas, Moi de même
by Lunara-chan
Summary: Mystwalker Week - On commence par la haine, peut-être cela finira-t-il en amour ? Jour 4 : Envie ! Ou comment devenir amie ou ennemie avec Erza en une seule conversation... Label SPPS au fait ?
1. Haine

**Semaine Mystwalker du 17 mars au 23 mars 2014 (semaine française organisée par Fairies Fans et la SPPS)**

**Thèmes :**

**1. Haine**

**2. Faux-semblants**

**3. Bal**

**4. Envie**

**5. Couronne**

**6. Remord**

**7. Tendresse**

**8. Interdits**

**N'hésitez pas à vous joindre à nous. Polluez le fandom avec ce couple ! **

* * *

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, sauf le récit.  
Couples : Edo-Gerza  
Genre : Against/romance/Hurt/comfort...  
Rating : K+ peut-être M  
Univers : Celui d'Edoras :p  
Résumé : Mystwalker Week - On commence par la haine, peut-être celà finira-t-il en amour ?**

**Note de l'auteur : C'est pas génial comparé à d'autres. Ca sera un mimi-fiction, je pense. Peut-être sans ordre chronologique. le premier jour fait office d'Introduction.**

* * *

_"Je ne vous aime pas. Moi de même."_

Jour 1 : Haine.

Un mauvais rêve la secouait. Elle revivait encore cette nuit-là lorsque la magie avait disparu et qu'elle avait échoué face à Scarlet. Elle ouvrit enfin un œil recouverte de sueur froide et prit une grande inspiration, avant de se redresser dans son grand lit. La fin du règne de Faust avait beau avoir eu lieu il y a un an et des poussières, Erza Knightwalker n'arrivait pas à s'y accoutumer, ressassant sans arrêt ses erreurs, son irresponsabilité envers son royaume et son roi. C'était comme une boucle sans fin qu'elle haïssait au plus haut point et dans cette spirale infernale, il y avait « Lui ».

Gerard alias Mystogan, pseudo indigne d'un souverain, je vous l'accorde - était son principal « problème ». Une sorte d'ennemi comparable à une maladie infectieuse qu'elle voudrait rayer de la carte avec sa hallebarde magique – ou de ses propres mains puisque la magie avait disparu d'Edoras mais c'était impossible car elle était sous ses ordres et qu'elle avait pour principe de servir le monarque de ce royaume quel qu'il soit. Même si la commandante le détestait du plus profond de son âme. Maudit était sa loyauté…

Il était si gentil, si honnête, si attentionné envers son peuple que Knightwalker en avait la nausée. Il n'y avait plus de combat pour la justice, ni de sang. Il n'y avait que des arrestations et des réprimandes. Rien qui pourrait dissuader les malfrats de recommencer. _La peur_, il n'y avait que ça de vrai ! Mais quand la rouquine en armure avait osé « essayer », elle s'était retrouvée en prison une semaine en termes de « punition ». Bon sang ! Ce pays se ramollissait avec un type pareil à sa tête ! Ses hommes étaient devenus des chochottes et ils semblaient fiers de l'être. Même Hughes et Sugar Boy étaient devenus des limaces derrière leur bureau, ne se salissant même plus les mains sur le terrain. Ne parlons pas de Byro qui restait enfermé dans son laboratoire sans donner signe de vie... Mais où étaient donc les vieilles tirades cyniques et les taquineries mesquines entre commandants ? Même ce coincé de Panther Lily lui manquait, si c'était pour dire !

Erza donnerait cher pour retrouver sa vie de Fairy Hunter…. Rien que pour se débarrasser de Fairy Tail qui accumulait les « Bonnes grâces de Sa Majesté » en aidant la communauté Edorasienne de leurs services. Elle ne pouvait décidément pas supporter ces crétins, surtout Ashley qui ne cessait de se pavaner avec son air arrogant. Elle se souviendrait éternellement des premiers mois de sa « rédemption » passée en la compagnie des fées… Un déshonneur mais surtout une torture. La mort aurait été une punition plus douce que de supporter leur idiotie incurable. Ah le Roi Gerard ne s'était pas planté sur ce coup-là et elle avait bien compris le message ! Tellement que l'ex-tueuse de fées continuait à lui mener un enfer au quotidien.

Knightwalker était insolente, rustre, mesquine, impolie, crue, égoïste et sans cœur. Elle-même en somme mais puissance dix. La rousse avait cru que le jeune monarque aurait enfin cédé. Qu'il l'enverrait en exil ou qu'il l'aurait au moins emprisonné à vie – voire peut-être même exécutée, qui sait ? Mais non. Elle était encore là, fidèle au poste et avait même été promue à la place de Panther Lily au grade de commandant de la première division de l'armée.

A croire que Mystogan la haïssait autant qu'elle et qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à l'humilier de la sorte. Peut-être n'était-il pas aussi gentil qu'il le prétendait ?

Qu'importe. La jeune femme au tempérament de flammes ne baisserait pas les armes en premier. Cette guerre, elle en faisait son affaire. Après tout, il fallait bien s'occuper dans ce monde amer dans lequel elle était _obligée_ de s'accoutumer.

Et si Scarlet était là, elle se moquerait bien de ce qu'elle était devenue, elle en mettrait ses cheveux à couper. _Encore_.

* * *

**Des commentaires à me laisser ? Bons ou mauvais n'hésitez pas ! Merci !**

**Bonne soirée.**

**A demain, j'espère ! **


	2. Faux-semblants

**Jour 2 - Faux Semblants** - En retard, sorry. Il s'avère que ce deuxième jour fut long à me motiver et encore, ce deuxième teste est pas terrible. C'est centré sur Mystogan mais bon, je pense pas que le thème soit très respecté.

**Disclaimer -** Rien ne m'appartient. Comme d'hab.

* * *

En un an de règne, Gerard Faust – ou Mystogan, avait affronté des difficultés incommensurables. Comme gérer la reconstruction de la cité royale d'Edoras et cette histoire de démon venu de nulle part pour voler la magie de ce monde. Les habitants ont eu de mal à s'en remettre, il a fallu gérer cette crise durant les premiers mois de son intronisation et heureusement, Fairy Tail l'avait épaulé admirablement. Leur travail n'était plus aussi radical, comme du temps où la magie était encore omniprésente mais leurs petites mains s'y étaient faites au fil des mois et rien que leur soutien avait fait du bien à la population. Il ne les en remercierait jamais assez…

Au début, tout le monde fut réticent mais la populace avait appris à connaitre leur nouveau monarque et à l'apprécier. Mystogan avait instauré une paix miraculeuse grâce à sa présence et même lui qui n'était pas prêt à être à la tête de tout un pays avait su apprécier la reconnaissance des gens, cela était sa récompense pour avoir bataillé aussi longtemps contre son géniteur, à présent exilé.

Aujourd'hui, le jeune homme n'était plus un novice. Il avait le respect du peuple d'Edoras, de ses subordonnés et leur rendait l'appareil avec allégresse. Sauf, peut-être avec une. Cette « une » était bien trop sauvage pour être apprivoisée. Le Roi avait essayé. Il lui avait donné une chance de se racheter, il l'avait même promue au grade de Commandant de la Première Division de son armée mais malgré cela, _Elle_ était toujours aussi… _Erza Knightwalker_. Certes, elle lui était loyale car c'était imprimé au fer rouge dans son propre code de l'honneur mais pour ce qui était des relations cordiales, elle était constamment sur la défensive et clairement dégoutée par sa présence. Le respect n'était pas toujours présent dans sa jolie bouche et elle n'était pas du genre à faire semblant mais alors _pas-du-tout_.

Lui y était obligé. Faire semblant faisait parfois partie de son devoir d'héritier du trône et n'avait pensé que cela serait aussi « facile », en fait. Lui, qui avait passé ces dernières années à cacher ses émotions derrière un masque, c'était même plus facile à visage découvert. Peut-être que d'une certaine façon, ce masque était toujours présent lorsqu'il était avec certaines personnes. Parce que l'on ne peut pas aimer tout le monde, pas vrai ? Cela aussi, il avait essayé. Gerard avait réussi avec Hughes et Sugar Boy qui étaient finalement de bons boutentrains ou encore avec Byro qui le conseillait plutôt bien grâce à son expérience passée auprès de Faust. Mais avec le Commandant Knightwalker, cela n'était _plus_ possible. A présent, cela reposait sur l'hypocrisie qui naissait facilement en sa présence et il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Pourtant, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus ne l'appréciait guère mais ne la détestait pas vraiment, non plus. Cependant, Mystogan s'en méfiait comme la peste. La haine qui illuminait son regard chocolat à chaque fois qu'Erza le voyait était dangereuse, similaire au détonateur d'une bombe et si elle avait pu le tuer, elle l'aurait depuis bien longtemps. Après tout, il était un ancien mage de Fairy Tail et elle, la tueuse de fées. Cela ne ferait jamais bon ménage, alors le jeune Faust jouait sur les faux-semblants.

Il était amical avec la chevalière aux cheveux rouges mi- longs, il lui souriait malgré le froncement de ses sourcils à son encontre, il essayait de discuter avec elle, même de plaisanter ce qui ne faisait que rendre Erza encore plus désagréable avec lui. Il osa même lui donner des conseils en matière d'entrainement et manqua presque de se faire transpercer par une épée farouche… C'était un jeu dangereux mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? La mépriser ? Non, ce n'était pas une solution. Erza devait rester sous contrôle et c'était une des raisons pour laquelle la jeune commandante avait évité l'exil, même si à l'époque, il pensait qu'elle aurait compris la leçon.

Eh bien, non. Knightwalker était… _Knightwalker_. Le seul point positif était que la jeune femme ne tuait plus. Bon, elle continuait à martyriser ses camarades et à les violenter quand l'occasion lui permettait mais c'était déjà cela, non ? Il ne restait donc qu'à changer… En fait, il avait déjà abandonné l'idée de la changer. C'était encore plus épuisant que d'affronter une armée tout entière et il en savait quelque chose.

La seule chose que Gerard pouvait faire était de subir. Tant qu'elle ne ferait pas de bêtises, tout irait bien. Enfin, c'était ce qui essayait de se dire…

Mais la peste était une maladie très difficile à soigner. Seul le temps nous le dirait. Ou sa patience _à faire semblant_, peut-être.

* * *

**Jetez moi une tomate pourrie ou deux. Je vais tenter mieux au jour 3 - Bal ;)**

**A bientôt, merci de m'avoir lu.**

**Merci aux commentaires laissés. J'ai pas répondu mais le coeur y est. Un petit clin d'oeil à xxxMissAlicexxx qui n'est pas française et qui a traduit mon texte et m'a laissé une review, merciiiiiiii :) Et pour Myrou-sama : On a tous notre propre style d'écriture, merci pour la critique.**

**A bientôt ! **


	3. Bal

Bonsoir !

La **Msytwalker Week** continue avec quelques jours de retard (encore^^). Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire, je suis contente que ça vous plaise malgré le fait que je pense être un peu hors sujet par moment. J'en profite pour dire que la Color Week s'est terminée le wikend dernier et que la Grey Cana Week est sur le point d'arriver ! Consultez **mon profil** ou celui de **Fairies Fans** pour en savoir plus !

Pour ce troisième OS, C'est le véritable début de l'histoire entre les deux protagonistes.

Bref, amusez-vous bien. On se retrouve après !

* * *

**3. Bal**

Il y avait ce bal pour les un an de son règne. Les mondanités n'étaient décidément pas son truc et avait bien tenté de les éviter mais en tant que monarque au visage emblématique d'une nouvelle ère, Gerard n'avait aucune échappatoire. C'était lui la vedette du Royaume après tout !

- Gerard-sama !

_Oh non pas elle..._ Mystogan avait accéléré sa course dans l'immense couloir médiéval du Mercurius, adressant par la même occasion un sourire crispé aux serviteurs qui le saluaient sur son passage éclair mais il fut bloqué par Byro - devenu l'un de ses conseillés depuis son couronnement; qui avait besoin de lui parler et pensa un bref instant à enjamber le vieil homme à la petite taille pour continuer sa route mais ce n'était surement pas _poli_. Son Roi lui expliqua donc qu'il n'avait pas le temps mais…

- Gerard-sama ! Entendit-il à nouveau, ce qui le fit déglutir péniblement.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus pensa à ce merveilleux don qu'était la magie et avec quelle facilité, il aurait pu lui échapper à cet instant. Ce que cette époque pouvait lui manquer par moment !

Il ferma les yeux, avant de comprendre que la jeune fille qu'il essayait de semer était à ses côtés et les rouvrir avec une certaine contenance. Perdre son sang-froid devant une jeune femme éperdument amoureuse de lui n'était pas poli _non plus_. Quel dommage...

La jeune fille en question lui souriait avec des étoiles dans ses yeux sombres. Il aurait pu la trouver à son goût avec ses longs cheveux noir corbeaux et son teint laiteux parfait mais... Ultear était une courtisane un peu trop collante et il en venait à se demander si Earthland n'avait pas acquis toutes les _bonnes personnalités _à son grand désarroi_._

- Gerard-sama, reprit la jeune femme d'une voix enjouée. Vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu ?

_T'éviter ne te satisfait pas comme réponse ?_ Soupira son for intérieur, agacé.

La jeune femme dans sa belle robe blanche s'agitait, attendant impatiemment une réponse mais aucune excuse valable ne parvint à traverser le cerveau du jeune roi. Mentir n'était pas forcément difficile, sauf si la personne en question ne savait pas le faire. Après tout, ne s'était-il pas caché derrière un masque cinq années de sa vie pour éviter toute question indiscrète à son encontre ?

Alors pourquoi ne pas lui dire tout simplement la vérité ? _Eh bien... Parce que... _

_Parce que Sa Majesté n'a vraisemblablement pas les couilles pour le faire..._

Le jeune homme se figea une petite seconde. Est-ce bien la voix d'Erza Knightwalker qui avait résonné dans sa tête ? Bon sang, celle-là aussi allait finir par le rendre dingue... Si ce n'était pas déjà fait ! Ah mais... Bizarrement, il eut enfin une idée.

- J'y vais déjà accompagné, Ultear-san, décréta le jeune homme avec une soudaine assurance.

- Vraiment ? Déchanta la courtisane aux cheveux bruns. Sa moue déçue lui fit mal au cœur mais il essaya de ne rien laisser paraître. Puis-je savoir qui est l'heureuse élue ?

- Eh bien... C'est assez inattendu, dit le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus désordonnés, avec une conviction qui laissait à désirer. Son assurance était mise - à nouveau - en péril. J'ai invité le Commandant Knightwalker...

- Vraiment !? S'emporta la jeune femme, stupéfaite. Vous avez invitée cette... _Fille_ ? Et elle a dit "_oui_" ?

- C'est pour cela que c'est inattendue, n'est-ce pas ... ?

L'élégante brune ne put contenir plus longtemps le rire qui titillait sa jolie bouche rosée. Gerard en fut même décontenancé ! Ultear était la première à se moquer de lui depuis... Non, en fait, Erza l'avait déjà devancé depuis bien longtemps.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser, Mon Roi mais... Je ne puis croire cela. Kightwalker-san n'a jamais assisté à un bal avec qui que ce soit depuis que je la connais et ce n'est pas non plus à l'ordre du jour. Tout le monde sait ici qu'elle ne vous porte pas dans son cœur, alors pourquoi inventez-vous un mensonge aussi _grotesque_ ?

De toute évidence, Gerard était bel et bien coincé cette fois. Bien sûr, qu'il était difficile de croire que l'ex-tueuse de fées serait sa cavalière mais... Il ne lui avait pas encore demandé, non ?

_Parce que vous croyez vraiment à ce "mensonge grotesque" ? _Avait cité la voix dédaigneuse de sa commandante._ J'ai hâte de rire, moi aussi ! _

Mais le jeune monarque avait la foi. Parce que cette histoire commençait à sonner comme une sorte de défi malgré tout... Ou étais-ce simplement pour éviter une_ soirée simple_ avec _une jeune fille simple_ ? Même si Dame Ultear n'était pas toujours représentée ainsi pour lui.

Gerard se racla la gorge avant de sourire à la Dame en question qui affichait toujours un air dubitatif avec une pincée d'amusement.

- Je ne mens pas, affirma-t-il avec prestance. Erza Kightwalker sera ma cavalière à l'anniversaire des un an de mon couronnement et...

- _Pardon ?_

Mais cette fois-ci, l'air s'était soudainement refroidi et pour cause, ce n'était pas la courtisane qui avait craché sa surprise, même si Ultear était tout de même choquée à cet instant - comme lui. Le jeune Faust tourna sensiblement la tête vers l'origine de cette voix et croisa le regard brun qui aurait pu le tuer sur place s'il avait pu.

Ultear avait choisi de laisser de l'intimité à ces deux-là. Peut-être qu'après cela, son amour secret reviendra vers elle, elle qui était synonyme de beauté, gentillesse et simplicité. Pas comme une certaine chevalière au tempérament froid et coincé...

- J'allais vous le demander bien entendu ! Se justifia le monarque d'Edoras, sans pour autant être intimidé par son allure macabre.

La jeune femme s'était rapprochée de lui, une main posée sur l'épée qui pendait à sa ceinture d'acier. Elle n'allait quand même pas le découper en rondelle pour si peu... Si ?

- Je ne vous permets pas de décider pour moi et ce, même si vous êtes le Roi de ce pays, est-ce clair ?

- M'avez-vous écouté à l'instant ? S'irrita légèrement l'ancien mage de Fairy Tail. J'allais vous le demander, Erza !

- Eh bien, c'est non ! Renchérit la jeune femme en enlevant sa main de la poignée de l'épée pour croiser ses bras de contrariété sur son opulente poitrine. Je ne suis pas là pour contenter vos caprices ! Je suis commandante de votre armée et je dois m'assurer de la sécurité de l'événement ! Je n'ai pas que cela à faire, moi !

- Les autres commandants peuvent s'en charger, Erza, soupira Mystogan, désabusé. Que diriez-vous de vous détendre un peu ?

- Vous vous foutez de moi, en plus ? Pourquoi irais-je avec vous à ce stupide bal ? Pour votre gouverne, je ne vous aime _pas_ !

_Comme prévu, sa Majesté a l'air fin et moi, je ris._

- Je ne vous aime pas _non plus_, Commandante.

Ce n'était pourtant pas un scoop mais la rousse perdit un instant son sang-froid, avant de reprendre son air mauvais qui s'accentua en voyant le petit sourire en coin du jeune homme.

_Tu ris moins, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Et comment comptes-tu me faire changer d'avis avec un discours pareil, petit génie ?_

- Mais malgré cela, je vous estime beaucoup et je pense à l'image que nous donnons en public.

- Et qui s'en préoccupe à part vous ? Avait-elle répliqué froidement, luttant contre le sang qui se frayait un chemin sur ses joues. Je vous rappelle que vous avez choisi de faire de moi votre subordonnée au lieu de m'exécuter- ce qui me paraissait être la meilleure solution à l'époque. L'opinion des gens est donc déjà tout faite depuis longtemps et ne changera pas, même si je participe à votre niaiserie d'anniversaire. Et même si je devais y aller, je préférerais encore me coltiner ces abrutis de Hughes et Sugar Boy plutôt que vous !

Erza s'apprêta à partir d'un pas digne tandis qu'il choisit de lui toucher l'avant bas, connaissant parfaitement l'enjeu - comme son épée plantée dans le cœur ? _Non, je préfère les couilles ! _

- L'avis du peuple peut changer à tout moment. Ils savent pertinemment que vous êtes mon meilleur élément dans ce royaume et n'ont jamais contesté ma décision de faire de vous le successeur de Panther Lily. Cependant, votre entêtement à me voir comme l'héritier indigne de ce trône peut fragiliser cette _décision_. Pourquoi ne passeriez-vous pas cette soirée avec moi ? Vous pourriez alors confirmer votre position ou faire changer les choses. Qu'en pensez- vous ?

- Sa Majesté n'écoute donc personne que lui-même ? Je me contrefous de ce que pensent les gens de moi ! Cracha la rouquine, en posant un regard dégoûté sur la main ferme qui la retenait. Vous devriez vite rattraper cette fille et me laisser vaquer à mes occupations ! J'ai du _travail_ qui m'attend !

A part lui ordonner de venir avec lui à cette soirée, Gerard n'avait plus aucune idée valable pour la convaincre et mentir n'était pas une option. Ils ne s'aimaient pas, c'était un fait. On ne pouvait pas forcer deux cœurs opposés en tout point à s'apprécier et elle avait également raison : elle n'était pas là pour répondre à ses caprices. C'était le meilleur élément de la garde royale et non, une jeune femme de la Cour comme Ultear. Le jeune homme n'avait donc plus aucune excuse pour l'éviter !

Profitant de son manque de réaction, la Commandante se dégagea sauvagement, avant de quitter les lieux sans un regard. _Non mais ! _L'héritier de la couronne soupira, fatigué par ce petit jeu ridicule dont il avait eu malheureusement l'idée et pensa à nouveau à la courtisane aux longs cheveux bruns qui allait _encore_ se moquer de lui.

_Je suis vraiment le Roi pour me mettre dans de telles situations._

* * *

Owi, tu es le roi et c'est pas terminé !

Bon voilà c'était surtout pour mettre un peu de feu aux poudres.

Je pense qu'Ultear pourrait être ainsi à Edoras, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Peut-être j'insererais Meldy dans le prochain chapitre, rien que pour avoir un peu de Crim Sorcière dans ce monde ci !

Allez à bientôt !


	4. Envie

Bonjour à tous,

Je vais essayer de finir cette week, malheureusement ce ne sera pas en sept jours mais peut-être en sept mois... ;)

Ce chapitre est un peu fouilli. On retrouve Edo-... Surprise. Qui vient mettre son grain de sel dans l'histoire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

4. Envie

- Je ne _t'envie_ vraiment pas, ma pauvre !

Erza avait essayé de s'en débarrasser mais cette gamine était la pire des verrues. Durant son année de « rédemption », elle avait _par malheur_ sauvé une petite fille de treize ans aux cheveux longs roses ondulés et aux yeux d'émeraude d'une mort certaine mais elle ne s'était pas doutée que cette « _petite fille_ » possédait un caractère de peste invétérée. Aujourd'hui, **Meldy Zeller** en avait quatorze et c'était pire ! La petite adolescente qui vivait à la Cour Royale depuis, en profitait pour rendre folle Erza dès qu'elle la croisait. C'était vraiment cela sa récompense pour l'avoir sortie de la misère ?

- Refuser un _rencard_ avec Gerard ! T'as vraiment un problème dans ta tête, toi !

_Retenez-moi !_ La mâchoire de la Commandante se serra brutalement. Crier sur une fillette insolente ne l'aidera pas à s'en défaire et la chevalière ne connaissait malheureusement aucune autre solution… _Mis à part mon épée._

- C'était une chance inespérée ! Tu avais l'opportunité de prouver à la Cour que tu n'étais pas lesbienne ! Franchement, tu pensais à quoi, là, Erza ?

- _Meldy_… Grogna la rousse avec un regard noir posé sur la petite rose qui ne fléchit pas. C'était tellement habituel de la part de son _amie_. Si tu ne te tais pas dans la seconde qui suit, je t'enferme au cachot pour le reste de ta misérable existence, c'est clair ?

La concernée pencha la tête sur le côté, blasée tandis que la Commandante de la première division reprit sa route vers le terrain d'entrainement pour un dernier briefing avec ses hommes. Dans deux jours, l'évènement aurait lieu : Les un an du couronnement de Gerard Faust, deuxième du Nom. Malgré elle, Knightwalker fronça des sourcils. Cette fête était d'un ridicule ! Tout comme la nouvelle lubie du Roi. Qui se souciait du personnage d'Erza au sein de cette société surfaite ? Et cette invitation indécente qui lui fit honte ! Ce type était clairement indigne d'être le Roi de son pays. Un guignol qui prenait du plaisir à se ficher d'elle. Heureusement que la jeune femme en armure possédait un minimum de bon sens et n'avait aucunement peur de dire ce qu'elle pense. _Qu'il aille se faire *bip*, bon sang !_

- Erza ! L'interpella encore Meldy. Tu pourrais au moins me dire pourquoi tu as refusé !

- Et comment tu l'as su d'abord ?

La rousse aux cheveux raides mi- longs arrêta soudainement sa course pour lui faire face. L'adolescente au teint perle se retrouva alors le nez collé dans sa poitrine pulpeuse puis recula, gênée.

- Ul-chan me la dit ! Répondit-elle après le soupir impatient de l'autre.

Son impassibilité et son regard furibond furent la seule réaction à cette découverte. Meldy soupira à son tour et leva ses petites mains, avant de hausser les épaules.

- Dame Ultear Duflot, la fille de Dame Ul Duflot qui dirige la paroisse de la cité royale, ça te parle, là ?

_Ah oui la greluche de tout à l'heure…_ Erza ne put s'empêcher de plisser son petit nez marqué par la cicatrice laissé en souvenir par Scarlett et reprit son chemin aux pas de course, suivie de très près par Meldy qui avait remarqué sa contrariété soudaine. De la jalousie ? Ultear était une jeune femme très populaire auprès de la gente masculine et était plutôt intelligente à ses heures. La petite rosée parlait souvent avec elle lorsqu'elle était présente dans l'enceinte du Mercurius et s'en était faite une amie, quelque chose qu'elle avait dû mal à trouver en Erza Knightwalker et pourtant, elle continuait à la côtoyer. _Je dois être masochiste !_

- Alors, tu vas me le dire ! Insista Meldy avec impatience.

- Lorsque tu m'ficheras la paix, gamine ! Cracha son ainé, toujours pressée.

- Ce n'est pas demain la veille, ma vieille ! Allez crache le morceau ou je raconte à tout le monde que Lucy Ashley et toi, êtes les meilleures amies du monde et crois-moi, avec ta réputation de Commandante Ramollo, je suis persuadée que ce sera un franc succès !

La gamine s'était mise à rire d'abord franchement, puis cela se transforma en rire forcé lorsqu'Erza revint vers elle à la manière d'une « véritable tueuse ». _Je suis masochiste_, se confirma intérieurement l'adolescente aux yeux verts innocents, alors que son amie posait une main féroce sur son épaule qui la fit sursauter. La _Commandante Ramollo_ planta son regard dans le sien et eut un rictus moqueur.

- J'ai peut-être abandonné mon statut de _Fairy Hunter_ mais celui d'assassin est toujours en vigueur pour remédier à certaines « verrues » dans ton genre, Zeller.

Meldy déglutit péniblement et sourit, mal à l'aise. Satisfaite de sa menace, Erza la relâcha pour repartir vers son but premier mais la petite adolescente n'avait vraiment pas envie de se taire, au grand désarroi de l'ainée à la crinière rouge.

- Franchement, Gerard est sexy à en mourir, il t'a invité _TOI_ à cette soirée en son honneur et _TOI_, tu le jette comme un vieux mouchoir ! Je veux connaitre _LA _raison de ce rejet et je te laisse tranquille, Er-chan ! Promis, juré !

Le « Er-chan » était de trop, Meldy le savait très bien mais sa supplique capricieuse eut l'effet escompté. Le Commandant de la Première Division de l'Armée du Roi Faust avait hésité et s'était finalement arrêtée en plein milieu du couloir. La petite rose s'était placée sous son nez, alors qu'Erza était toujours plongée dans les pensées qui la tourmentaient mais cela ne dura qu'une simple petite minute puis la rouquine contrariée à longueur de journée finit par soupirer.

- Je ne suis pas intéressée. C'est une raison suffisante, non ?

L'adolescent fronça des sourcils, avant de croiser les bras sur sa petite robe de satin couleur violette.

- Toute fille normalement constituée accepterait une telle proposition… Donc, tu m'expliques là, parce que je sèche !

- Il n'y a rien à dire, gamine, souffla la jeune femme en armure. Mise à part pour mon travail, je ne veux absolument rien avoir à faire avec _lui_.

_Ok, elle lui en veut à mort d'être un bon Roi. _Meldy posa ses poings sur les hanches de manière incrédule, alors qu'Erza avait soupiré – encore, avant de re-reprendre sa route vers son destin de leader de l'Armée royale.

- Faut que t'évolue, Erza !

Mais non ! L'adolescente commençait véritablement à lui taper sur le système. Peut-être que le bâillon serait une solution… Au moins pour ses oreilles !

- Tu ne peux pas rester ancrer dans le passé éternellement. T'as pas _envie_ de ressentir autre chose que de la haine à longueur de journée ? Change de disque, ma cocotte !

Change de… _Quoi ?_ La rousse au caractère aussi flamboyant que sa chevelure s'était encore arrêtée au milieu du couloir encore, celui avant la sortie menant aux jardins luxueux du Mercurius. _Je vais vraiment finir par arriver en retard à cause de cet avorton braillard !_

- On vogue dans une nouvelle ère depuis un an ! Les batailles contre les chatons volants, c'est terminé ! Faut t'y faire, un point c'est tout ! Et tu sais comment y arriver !

Erza la regardait avec son air peu avenant, une main touchant impatiemment la poignée de son épée. Qu'est-ce que cette petite pouvait bien raconter ? S'y faire ? A quoi ? A toute cette mascarade qui durait depuis un an ? Bon sang, elle avait envie de rire ou de pleurer…De rire. Cette gamine sortait tout droit du ventre de sa mère, qu'est-ce qu'elle connaissait à l'enfer qu'elle vivait au quotidien ? Elle avait perdu notoriété, respect et crédibilité en un rien de temps. Elle avait été la risée des soldats de ce royaume pendant des mois… Jusqu'à ce que ce Roi lui offre le poste de Panther Lily. L'enfer était devenu moins aride certes, mais il était toujours là ! Tout ça à cause de lui et elle ne pourrait jamais accepter ce qu'il était advenu de sa vie de chevalière dévouée à ce pays devenu si laxiste !

Meldy lui faisait des grands signes pour obtenir un minimum de réaction et sentit de nouveau agacée par ce moucheron rose.

- …Non, tu ne sais pas ? C'est évident pourtant ! Si tu acceptes d'être sa cavalière, tu accepteras tout le reste ! Le monde te paraitre moins noir et surtout ! Tu verras que Mysto-sama n'est pas si terrible que ça ! Tu verras peut-être même qu'il est canon mais chaque chose en son temps, d'accord ?

- Pourquoi insistes-tu tant, Zeller ?

Son ton était plein de reproches mais surtout las d'être coursée par une fillette en pleine adolescence. _Heureusement, je n'ai jamais été comme ça à son âge… _Zeller lui offrit un sourire franc avec un poil d'espièglerie qu'Erza n'apprécia que moyennement.

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie, tu te souviens ? Je veux te rendre l'appareil, ma vieille ! S'exclama Meldy, confiante. Franchement, tu n'as pas envie d'être moins chiante… Euh ! Je veux dire : « d'avoir une vie moins chiante » ? Il te suffit juste d'accepter l'inévitable ! Penses-y !

Comme un rêve devenu réalité, le moucheron rose s'éloigna enfin d'elle et ne prit pas la peine de relever son air triomphant. La Commandante s'autorisa à soupirer quelques secondes… Accepter l'inévitable ? De quoi voulait-elle parler exactement ?

- Je parlais du beau Gerard, patate ! Entendit-elle à l'extrémité du corridor.

Bon sang, elle avait parlait à haute voix ? _Saleté de petite garce… !_ Serrant les dents à cause de la gêne qui parsemait ses joues, la Commandante cracha quelque chose de bien trop vulgaire pour les oreilles des enfants et s'éloigna le plus vite possible de cette garce miniature avant de commettre l'irréparable puis s'arrêta brusquement devant les jardins royaux, voulant reprendre son souffle… Mais pourquoi avait-elle fui ainsi ?

_Tu ne peux pas rester ancrer dans le passé éternellement. T'as pas envie de ressentir autre chose que de la haine à longueur de journée ? _Cette tirade de Meldy résonna soudainement dans sa tête.

Bien sûr qu'elle en avait envie, qu'elle ne voulait plus ressentir toute cette rage qui rongeait son âme depuis des années mais pourquoi suivrait-elle les conseils débiles d'une gamine de quatorze ans ? _T'as bien suivi les conseils de Scarlett lors de votre combat absurde !_ Survint à nouvelle fois la voix de la rose sous forme de conscience. Même si ça lui coutait de le penser, cette mioche n'avait pas tort parce que la dernière personne qu'elle aurait suivi à cette époque c'était bien cette fille qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Que faire alors… ?

_Mais il n'y a rien à faire, bon sang !_ S'énerva –t-elle dans sa propre tête. _Reprends-toi Knightwalker ! Cette fillette ne cherche juste qu'à se payer ta tête comme tous les autres !_

Et dans les « Autres », il y avait ce maudit Gerard. Rien que de pensait à lui et à sa stupide fête en son honneur, cette haine lui donna à nouveau l'envie de faire ce qu'elle savait le mieux : emmerder ce Roi de Pacotille et rien d'autre. Meldy l'observait s'en aller d'un pas déterminé vers sa mission de débriefing avec les autres militaires et soupira mollement. Erza n'était pas une fille facile dans tous les sens du terme. Elle était solitaire, acariâtre et tenace. La jeune femme n'aimait personne, même pas elle-même et ne supportait pas qu'on l'aide de quelque manière qu'elle soit. L'adolescente à la chevelure rose avait compris dès lors première rencontre que sa vie n'avait pas dû être simple, pourtant elle continuait à persister dans cette voie malgré l'arrivée de Mystogan sur le trône d'Edoras. Mais pourquoi ?! C'était surement pour ça que Meldy continuait de la côtoyer. Parce qu'elle voulait savoir et peut-être arriver à payer sa dette envers l'ex-tueuse de fées. La pousser dans les bras de Gerard semblait être cette opportunité mais c'était plus dur à dire qu'à faire…

Etais-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Parce qu'au final, aucun des deux n'avait envie d'être avec l'autre. _J'aime trop les défis… Demain, j'arrête !_ Se gronda mentalement la rosette avant de disparaitre au fin fond du Mercurius avec déjà une nouveau _projet_ en tête.

* * *

Alors cette Edo-Meldy un brin bourrine ? (et coquine...)

Bref, c'était pas le meilleure chapitre mais bon c'est comme ça !

Laissez-moi votre avis.

Bonne soirée ! Ou journée...


End file.
